semiconductor components, particularly micromechanical pressure sensors, are typically produced using bulk or surface micromechanics. The production of bulk micromechanical components is relatively complicated and therefore expensive. In conventional surface micromechanical components, the production of a cavity is complicated. A typical process sequence for producing a cavity in surface micromechanics particularly includes depositing a sacrificial layer, depositing a membrane layer, which is typically made of polysilicon, producing openings in the membrane layer and/or opening a lateral etching channel, etching out the sacrificial layer, and sealing the openings, with the internal pressure of the cavity being defined upon sealing. Surface micromechanical pressure sensors produced in this way also have the disadvantage that a pressure acting upon them may typically only be evaluated via a capacitive method. Piezoresistive evaluation of the pressure acting upon them is difficult, since production of piezoresistive resistors from polycrystalline silicon is only possible through known surface micromechanical methods. These have the disadvantage of lower long-term stability than piezoresistive resistors made of monocrystalline silicon, as well as additionally having slight piezoelectric effect.